All Tied Up
by Jemmiah
Summary: An unusual work out for ObiWan.


TITLE: All Tied Up

This story takes place shortly after A Night to (Almost) Remember and before A Problem Shared (Is a Problem Multiplied). It is also a shameless plug for both those stories which are unfortunately too big to post on this site. Should anyone wish to read them please contact me.

N.B: Obi-Wan is 20 in this story.

"This is hot work!" the female voice replied.  
"It's supposed to be." Obi-Wan Kenobi replied, gasping, his breath coming raggedly.  
"You should push harder."   
"I'm doing my best!" groaned Obi-Wan.  
"Come on, is that the best you can do?"  
"Criticism. That's all I ever get from you, little Miss smartmouth! I'm the one who's doing the work!"  
"I enjoy watching you getting all worked up and sweaty!" She teased. 

Qui-Gon and Mace Windu looked at each other. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. They'd managed to sneak into the apartment that Qui-Gon shared with his padawan, truthfully to check up on the apprentice and his girlfriend. Not that Qui-Gon didn't trust Obi-Wan. Of course not. He had been really well behaved since that unfortunate business at the cantina ... 

Then again, with Qui-Gon keeping an eagle eye on him, he hadn't been given the chance to misbehave. Especially not with HER. 

Obi-Wan was obviously far too engrossed in whatever he was doing. And Qui-Gon had a fair idea what it was… 

"Put your back into it, Kenobi!"  
"What does it look like I'm doing?!"  
"You're getting a bit red in the face. Perhaps we should stop."  
"Absolutely NOT!" He replied defiantly. 

Pause. 

"You know, I like watching you suffer."   
"You don't say!" Obi-Wan growled.  
"But you don't look very comfortable. Perhaps you should try a different position." 

Outside Obi-Wan's room, Qui-Gon gritted his teeth so loudly he thought that his apprentice might hear. Mace put his ear to the door. "What is going on here…oh!" 

"Better?" asked the female Corellian voice.  
"Mmm, I think so. I was beginning to get cramp I was on the floor so long."  
"Poor baby." The voice cooed. "Where does it hurt?" 

The reply was mumbled, and Mace and Qui-Gon struggled to hear.

  
"Where did he say it hurt?" grinned Mace.  
"Windu?!!!" Qui-Gon hissed. He tried to listen once more. 

"Want me to rub it better?"   
"How could I refuse an offer like that?"  
"Perhaps you should try those ropes…" 

"That is IT!" Qui-Gon yelled, furious. He dropped his shielding and unceremoniously stormed into Obi-Wan's room, Mace Windu following on his heals. 

Two surprised looking figures stared back at him. 

"Master Jinn?" Sixteen year old Jemmiah Gleshan looked at the Jedi master in a pretence of puzzlement.   
"Obi-Wan, what DO you think you're doing?" Threatened Qui-Gon dangerously. "I want the truth!"

  
Disheveled, Kenobi stared up at his master, disbelief and hurt playing on his youthful features.

  
"Press ups."  
"Pardon?" Qui-Gon looked confused.  
"Press-ups. You know, when you press down on the ground, and then up again. Press ups."  
"Thank you padawan. I know what they are."

  
He looked at Jemmiah, standing calmly and completely composed. Not even slightly flushed. In one hand she held her wrist chrono. In the other she held a pair of skipping ropes. 

Ropes. Oh. 

Qui-Gon gulped. 

"Jemmiah's come round to help me with my exercise routine. I'm being tested tomorrow for my fitness and stamina, remember?"  
"Er..Yes, padawan. I do recall now that you said something about it." He looked slightly shame faced.  
"You were checking up on us, weren't you?" It was a statement, more than a question. Kenobi crossed his arms in indignation. "You should try trusting me, master."  
Qui-Gon nodded. "We…er…we shall leave you to your training padawan." His eyes dropped guiltily to the floor, and he elbowed Mace roughly to get him to move.  
"What? Oh, er yes. See you around, Obi-Wan." 

The pair exchanged embarrassed looks as they turned and fled as quickly as they could. Obi-Wan could hear them muttering "I did not," and "Yes, you did, you said they were…" 

Jemmiah called out after them "Don't worry, Master Jinn. I'll try not to exhaust him!" 

The door closed swiftly behind them. 

"Well, not too much, anyway." Jemmiah brushed a stray lock of chestnut hair from her face. "They've gone. " Her eyebrow's raised expectantly. 

"Good." Kenobi grinned. "I never thought they'd believe that exercise garbage." He looked around. "Where did you hide the chocolate spread?"


End file.
